Bunny Conundrums
by Ice Queen Lily
Summary: "Why am I still wearing this stupid thing?" Arkan asks. It is a very valid question. Arkan/Lily


Disclaimer: I don't own Pellinor or Arkan(and there was much sadness) but I do own the OC he's paired with, Lily twin sister of Maerad. I introduced her in Ice Rose if you want to know more about her. Sorry it's short. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Truthfully, Arkan," I informed him matter-of-factly, "it does not look half bad."<p>

"Take it off," he stated in a voice devoid of emotion.

"But you are just so cute!"

"Lily…"

I slid onto his lap and placed my hands on his shoulders, tilting my head to the side as I pouted. If I concentrated, I could see the faintest blush on his face.

"For me?" I breathed evocatively. "Please?" My eyes widened as I stared into his pale blue orbs, silently willing him to relent.

"…" He coldly turned his face away, his mouth set in a firm line. With a sigh I crawled off of him and stood with my hands on my hips.

"If you do not cooperate, I will not hesitate from using force," I said threateningly. When he didn't respond, I whipped out a small digital camera and waved it in his direction.

"Lily…" he growled upon seeing the small torture device. Quickly snapping a picture, I smiled at him.

"Unless you change your mind, this—," my fingers tapped on the camera, "is going on all of our cards I'm sending. One for Maerad, for Hem, Silvia—"

He roared with anger and threw his weight against the cords that bound him to a chair. The room grew dark as his eyes glowered at me.

"Bad boy," I scolded, shaking my finger at him. "Having a tantrum will get you nowhere."

He refused to listen to reason, but only struggled harder in his bonds. With a smirk I set about adding to my photo collection, until I heard the splintering of wood. Arkan stood up, the chair broken into pieces on the ground, his height menacing as he shrugged out of the spelled ropes I had tied him with. I backed away as he approached me slowly.

"Arkan…" I said shakily, keeping the camera between his furious self and me, as if that would be adequate means of protection. Suddenly, my back hit the wall, and he was on top of me.

"I will take this," he murmured quietly, snatching the camera out of my hands. With malicious strength he smashed it on the floor, and caught up my arms when I tried to bend down and rescue the fragments.

"Arkan! How could you just…" I screamed at him, trying to fight his iron grip so I could hit him. "My camera…you freaking broke it!"

"You cannot be trusted with one, obviously," he retorted. He had no trouble keeping me under control as I fought to free my arms. I suddenly went limp in his grasp and closed my eyes.

"Arkan," I moaned, "you are so cruel. I just wanted to have fun and…you…you just…"

"Look, I will get you another one," he offered impatiently, perhaps feeling a trifle bit guilty.

"It does not matter! You still broke it! You are so controlling!" I growled, jerking my head away when he touched my cheek. "I hate it! I hate you!"

He was silent, staring at me as I refused to meet his eyes. After an eternity's pause, he spoke softly.

"No, you do not."

"Yes I do!" I shouted in response, still not looking at him.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, his voice barely audible. I blinked in surprise as he wiped away tears on my cheek.

"You do not hate me," he reasserted.

"Fine, I do not hate you," I snapped. "I am just extremely, extremely angry with you."

"I apologize."

"You are not sorry."

"Yes," he countered. "Why am I still wearing this stupid thing?"

I looked up and, sure enough, two bunny ears still extended from his head, attached to a pink headband that contrasted against his jet black hair. I fought to keep appearing annoyed as he shifted his head to the side. He really did look adorable as a bunny.

"I do not forgive you," I stated, turning my head away. "You still smashed my camera."

He sighed. "How about this. You will forgive me for destroying your camera if I wear this for the rest of the day."

I made a big show about thinking on his offer.

"You still must buy me a new one."

"Yes."

"And help me paint Easter eggs."

"Why?"

"Because you will, or I won't forgive you," I stated, crossing my arms and pushing out my lower lip.

His fingers gently tousled my hair. "You are acting like a child; you know that?"

"Promise," I answered, glaring at him from under my bangs.

He actually rolled his eyes. "I promise."

I wordlessly stuck out my pinky. He hesitated only a little before twining his around mine. Once we made our peace, I turned to leave. His arms caught me around my waist and he placed a kiss just behind my ear.

"You owe me for tying me to a chair and blackmailing me with pictures," he murmured. "For that, I want you to be a bunny with me."

I twisted my head around and gave him an imploring look. "Fine."

He placed a cool kiss on my lips. "Well, then, that settles it."

My eyes smoldered at him. His lips twitched in a smirk as he whispered.

"Happy Easter, you idiot."


End file.
